Question: To cook a steak to medium-rare, it needs to have an internal temperature of $135^\circ$ Fahrenheit. A lower internal temperature will undercook the steak. Write an inequality that is true only for temperatures $(t)$ at which a steak will be undercooked.
At temperatures less than ${135}$, the steak is undercooked. The variable ${t}$ represents the temperature of the steak. What relation must ${t}$ have to ${135}$ ? If ${t}$ is less than ${135}$, the steak is undercooked. In other words, ${t} < {135}$ or ${135} > {t}$.